The Legend of Zelda: The Rise of the Hell Lords
by BOEG44
Summary: The Hero of Time is sent to Earth in the midst of a heated battle with the Gerudo King of Evil, Ganon. There he meets with two Earthlings, and together, the group bands together to save their realms from the evil of Ganon. However, in the depths of Hell,
1. Chapter One: The Rift Is Opened

**The Legend of Zelda**

**The Rise of the Hell Lords**

Chapter One: The Rift is Opened 

The air was cold where they both stood. The sky was a boundless white as far as the eye could see, no hopes of a rich and full blue anywhere in sight. The dark clouds gathered here constantly. This was the way it had been for hundreds, maybe thousands of years. The area was as dead as one could be, the tundra dotted here and there with the black bark and gnarled roots of dead trees. The snow lay heavy here all year round, the glowing snowflakes gently falling from the dully colored sky faster than the atmosphere could ever hope to keep up with.

Snowhead. This place was a haven of sorts to adventurers once, a relatively calm place compared to the other areas of the land of Termina, a planet with climates different as night and day. The peace and solace held by Snowhead was shattered now, though. the entire world as the people of Termina knew it could be shattered, depending on the actions of the two men standing alone in the most desolate part of the slopes of Snowhead Mountain.

The first man was shorter by a good foot or so. He stood slowly, brushing the snow from his shoulder and then wiping his brow. He would have chuckled a bit at the fact that he could sweat in a place like this, but right now, the raw impulse he depended on in dangerous situations overrode everything else. He adjusted the green cap on his head, his long blonde bangs hanging in front of his icy blue eyes. He held onto his diamond shaped Hylian shield, engraved with the emblem of his nation, in his right hand.

He flexed the fingers on his left hand, and then slowly drew his sword from the gem inlaid royal purple and golden sheathe on his back. The hilt of his blade was a deep purple, a single yellow gem inserted at the base, large purple wings extending above the hilt. The blade itself was incredible. Several feet long, the silver blade seemed to shine with an angelic aura. The swiftness with which he wielded this blade was not something just anyone could achieve. Indeed, very few could even pick up the sword.

This was the Blade of Evil's Bane, the sacred Master Sword, one of the most prized treasures of the land of Hyrule. And it's wielder, Link, was the Hero of Time spoken of in legends. It wasn't a fate he gladly accepted at the time, but with the faith of the people behind him, he grew into his own. This time was completely different however. He had the support of his friends back then. Now he was alone. Truly alone. Nothing lived in this place aside from wild life and the opponent before him.

The man before him grunted, a grin crossing his face. He stood close to seven feet tall, his shoulder length hair a fiery red, his sickly green skin decorated with a white gem in his forehead. He wore black plate armor from head to toe, a crimson and black cape hanging from his shoulders. His eyes glowed a fierce yellow, his pupils, along with other signs of humanity, completely gone while he took this form. This was Ganon. The man who had taken Hyrule by force several times in the past. In every situation Link had triumphed, but his resolve was beginning to weaken. If Ganon would simply return each time, what was the point in fighting him. He often pondered such things, but now there was no time. He had to take a stand and fight.

"You'd follow me to the ends of the earth. I'm flattered," Ganon laughed, the cold smirk on his face revealing his sharpened teeth.

"If that's what it takes. Your evil must stop," Link said decidedly. He wasn't in the mood to talk, and he hoped he had made it clear.

"Ha, listen to yourself. How righteous can one person be while remaining true to themselves? Why are you fighting? Is it for all of the people? Let one of them stand and defend their lives if they mean so much," Ganon said, further breaking Link's will.

"What about the ones that can't stand? I'm the only one that can face you, and so I _have_ to do it….regardless of how I feel," Link said, hoping he could start to believe his own words.

"Arrogant fool. You think you can fight me? As I said once before, the Triforce piece in your possession is what gives you such strength. Even at that, you don't know how to properly use it," Ganon said, the smile from his face gone.

"I don't know how to use it? You abused its power so much that you're just a shell of yourself! You gave up your humanity the minute you became a megalomaniac, Mandrag!" Link yelled, suddenly enraged at the seemingly unstoppable force standing before him.

"….if giving up my humanity is the price that I must pay for this kind of immense power, then so be it. In fact, taking human life is the only thing that makes me feel stronger. And so kill I will, I will kill until I've had my fill, and then I will make all who remain my servants, and they shall know and fear the name of the King of Evil! No one will stand in my way, especially not you!" Ganon yelled, dashing forward, a cloud of snow behind him.

He hit Link with a heavy right fist, knocking him off of his feet. The fall knocked the breath out of the Hylian's lungs. He edged backwards, trying to regain a standing position. Ganon picked him up, backhanding him in the face. He fell to the snow again, desperately trying to reach a vertical base. He got on one knee, planting his sword in the ground. The King of Evil grabbed the back of his head, bashing Link's face into his black armored knee. He flew backwards, landing on his back hard, blood gushing out of his nose from the blow.

"Heh heh heh…so this is the power of the mighty Hero of Time?" Ganon spat. "I'm ashamed…..to have ever lost to you. Goodbye, Link," Ganon said solemnly. He extended his right hand, yellow light swarming around his open hand. The yellow light was suddenly engulfed by shadow, the Dark Matter emitting a strange glow as it contorted, as if it had a mind of its own. He grinned slightly, then launched the fireball at Link.

With the last burst of determination he could muster, Link rolled to the side of the attack, a smoking steaming black crater where the attack made contact with the ground. He grabbed his sword, and rushed forward, seeing what might be his only opportunity to attack. With a lunging stab, the blade of his sword cut through the flesh of Ganon, blood spraying from the stab wound and staining the clear white snow the deepest shade of crimson. Ganon backed away slowly, staring down at the gaping hole in his chest. To Link's shock, the Gerudo king begin laughing.

"Tell me, is this all the best swordsman in Hyrule has to offer? A flesh wound? You can't think an attack that pathetic would take me down,"

Link clenched his fist, his anger taking over his determination. He picked up the Hylian shield he had left in the snow, and slowly looked at his sword, stained with the blood of his opponent. He rushed forward, smashing his shield into Ganon's face. Stunned, the Gerudo backed up, leaving an opening for an attack. Link spun quickly, bring the blade of his sword down across Ganon's chest with all of his might.

The blow brought Ganon to one knee, blood spilling from the wound. He grunted slightly, then stood, his composure returned. A smile crossed his face as he slowly backed away from Link.

"I'll admit….Hero of Time. I was not anticipating your last attack. However….I hold _all_ of the cards…..and there is nothing you can do to stop me," Ganon held his open palm out, a swarm of Dark Matter flying to his outstretched hand. After a matter of seconds, the shadow cleared, and in Ganon's hand was a tattooed mask that bore some resemblance to Link.

"How did you….no way!" Link protested. This was the Fierce Deity's Mask. During his journey in Termina so long ago, this was the mask that he has used to defeat the ultimate evil. It transformed its wearer into a being with god-like powers, and it was in the hand's of the most dangerous man in the universe. Without a moment's hesitation, Ganon placed the mask on his face. Everything around the two grew dark now, the sky growing from white to the deepest shadow imaginable. A wave of blue electricity swarmed around Ganon's face, the mask tightening itself around his face with a sickening sound. The darkness was suddenly engulfed then by a bright light, and when it faded, Ganon was no longer there.

In his place now was a warrior standing ten feet in height. He wore a tunic similar to Link's, light purple in color, with a black breastplate. He wore black tights and a black shirt, his large muscles filling out the outfit. His hands were adorned with black plated gauntlets, and there were tall leather boots about his feet. He wore a hat the same color as his tunic, and much like Link, his hair hung down below his eyes, a silver color. His face was tattooed, just like his mask, with two blue designs around his eyes, and a red V shaped tattoo on his forehead. His eyes glowed the same inhuman color that Ganon's did. This was the evil that the Fierce Deity's mask possessed. The current incarnation of the evil demon. Oni Link.

"Now…let's see what you can do…..almighty hero," Ganon laughed, his voice merged with that of the evil spirit within the mask. He leapt nearly six feet into the air, raising his right arm. Link stepped to the side, a cloud of snow flying from the ground. The Hylian couldn't tell left from right. The snow from the attack flew everywhere, creating an effect similar to a white out. Link held his shield at the ready, looking around nervously. A fist suddenly cut through the white, hitting Link straight in the chest. He fell to his knees, blood drizzling from the corner of his mouth. Ganon dashed forward once more, kicking Link in the face. He sprawled to the snowy ground, rolling around in pain.

"Let's end this. Even I have a soul. I will give you a quick death," Ganon said triumphantly. He stretched his arms out straight, extending the index and middle fingers on both hands. A swarm of blue energy began swelling near his open palms, the entirety of Snowhead growing dark once more. With a quick motion, he brought his hands back together, raising them above his head. The blue energy extended toward the sky, arcing and crackling, as if it wanted to escape to the heavens. Ganon threw his hands behind his head and smirked as the energy grew brighter and brighter. Again, a single decided white flash cut through the shadow and the glow of the energy, and when it was gone, Ganon stood proud.

In his hands was a large two handed sword with two blades, one silver, one gold, curling around each other and ending in a razor sharp point. The blade was similar to a strand of DNA in shape, and from this it likely attained its name. This was the Helix Blade, the sacred sword that the Fierce Deity wielded. This was the first time Link had ever seen the full might of Oni Link. His greatest weapon in the past was now aimed against him.

"So….this is the sword that saved this land…..now….it shall be used to destroy it. But first….a warm up," Ganon said, his cold white eyes staring straight into Link's. Ganon ran at Link, Helix Blade in tow. The Hylian knew if he were to survive he had to make his stand now. He had defeated larger foes in the past, but Oni Link's strength didn't lie in his size. Ganon brought a single slash down to the ground, a wave of the same blue energy that formed the sword crossing the ground. The energy weaved toward Link, and at the very last moment, he rolled to the side, dashing straight toward the King of Evil.

He brought the Master sword down upon Ganon's shoulder, the heavy blade barely wounding the behemoth at all. Ganon turned quickly, bashing his hilt into the Hylian's forehead. He fell to his knees, dazed. Ganon slowly turned, and walked several paces away, stopping suddenly. He looked over his shoulder, a smile about his face.

"I almost wish I could end your meaningless life in front of the people who hold you so high. To die here, in the middle of nowhere, is no way for a hero to fade. Unfortunately…I have far too much to do…and so…this foolish rivalry ends now. Once I have the Triforce piece from your body…." Ganon's voice trailed off. He spun around, kicking Link across the face, blood flying from his mouth. He landed on his back, his will and resolve as dead as the trees around him.

"Before I kill Zelda…I'll be sure to tell her how pathetically the savior of her father's kingdom fought," Ganon said proudly. Link's eyes grew wide at the mention of Zelda's name. Ganon ran forward, ready to finish off what he started. Link used all of his remaining energy, kicking Ganon hard in the chest. He began to fall to his knees, but before he could reach the ground, Link thrust his blade out, impaling Ganon's face on the steel of the sword. The Fierce Deity's mask cracked and shattered, and the land grew dark. The wind picked up suddenly, blowing the chilled air of the mountain about, picking up ice and snow with it. Link couldn't see a foot in front of his face, and it only got worse.

A mysterious swirling vortex of blue light cut through the shadow, and began to absorb all around it, growing larger and larger. Its strength was incredible, and Link was too weak to fight it. He let the energy swallow him as his eyes grew heavy and he let sleep overcome his weakened body.

--------------------------------------------

It was close to two in the afternoon in Pallet Town, a relatively small community near the much larger Viridian Forest on the planet Earth. The sky was a perfect blue, not a cloud in sight, only pure sunlight burning down upon the town, casting the trees and their falling leaves in a rich golden light. Autumn was drawing ever near, and the cobblestone paths of the forest were now covered with dead leaves, orange, red, and brown in color, blowing about in small whirlwind formations with every gust of dying Summer wind.

Jet slowly stood, his crystal clear blue eyes focusing. He scratched the back of his head and stretched, letting out a mighty yawn. He drew open the curtains of his window, the sunlight pouring into his dark room. His eyes closed tightly, and he grunted slightly, not used to the light just yet. He glanced over his shoulder at his unkempt bed, the blue sheets twisted into knots and dangling onto the floor. He opened his closet door, staring at his reflection in the full body mirror attached to the door.

He stood around six feet tall, and had clear blue eyes. His hair was blonde, and styled into a bull cut. Today he wore the usual: a tee shirt with mesh shorts and dirty white socks. About his left wrist was a watch with a black band, and about his right was a dark blue wrist band. He was twenty-one years of age as of three weeks ago, and very strong for a human his age. One of Jet's main problems with himself was the fact that he never had the biggest muscles, but his determination often made up for his lack of brawn.

He stared at the pile of dirty clothes and other random trinkets in his closet and noticed a brown bag tied with a red band. These were his Poke'balls. Around the age of ten he had achieved one of his largest goals in life, becoming a Poke'mon trainer. He journeyed along this way, eventually becoming a Poke'mon master and then finally, after a bout of skills with the Elite Four, a gym leader for the new Obsidian League. He held the Skull Badge, and his gym was situated underneath his house, in a series of tunnels and rooms lined with metal spanning miles underneath the town that once served as bomb shelters. He closed his closet door and walked slowly to the desk by his bed. He picked up a large square shaped device with a screen in the middle and three blue buttons; two on the left, one on the right. This was his Digivice. He recalled the events that transpired resulting in him being trapped in an alternate universe known as the "Digital World".

Once there he met with a group of teens facing the same predicament as him, each carrying the same digivice, and each assigned a Digital Monster, or Digimon for short. His partner was a gear shaped Digimon known as Haugurumon. The group traveled around together, taking down threats and trying to find a way back to their own homes. It was through these travels that Jet met Kari, sister of the leader, Tai. The two quickly fell for each other, and when all was said and done and they made their way back to Earth, they began living with each other.

"Ah….Kari," Jet said to himself slowly. Kari was quite a character, in Jet's eyes at least. She seemed very stream lined and generally a down to earth "good girl" to most, but you had to really get to know her before she revealed her true colors. Their personalities had always blended, and so it wasn't much of a surprise when they received similar crests, or symbols of power in the Digital World. Kari's was the Crest of Light, and Jet's was the Crest of Compassion.

Such days were over however, and several years had passed since their epic battles in the Digital World. Jet's life was one of peace now. Peace…and perhaps boredom to a certain extent. Jet was never one to actively go out and hunt trouble, but he was never one to idly sit around and let life occur without him. Kari on the other hand, seemed to enjoy life more than ever now that the threats were gone from her life. It had led to arguments in the past, and chances were, it would lead to arguments again. For better or worse, this was Jet's life, through and through. Was he happy? Was this the type of life he really wanted?

"Of course it is," Jet said to himself, his tone decided. He forced himself to smile a bit, then headed downstairs to meet Kari. His house wasn't close to what one would call "neat". Stacks of magazines and papers were piled up here and there, mostly in the dining room. Hit kitchen and living room were the cleanest places in his house. His computer was also one of the things he took pride in keeping clean. He spent more time online than most, especially after his quest in the Digital World so long ago.

Kari walked out of the kitchen, cheerful, yet somehow distracted. The same mood she had always been in as of late. Her hair was relatively short, coming down near her shoulders. She wore a pink hairclip securing her long bangs in front of the left side of her face. Her eyes were hazel, and her skin a radiant shade. She wore a tight sleeveless pink shirt of a shiny material, with fingerless gloves of the same color and fabric that reached up to her elbows. Her naval was exposed, and below, she wore pink and yellow shorts, with pink knee high boots below. Photography was always a hobby of hers, and she always carried a silver digital camera around her neck. Her crest and D-3, a superior model of digivice to Jet's, were strapped to her waist.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head," Kari said with a chuckle.

"Ah, hey Kari….guess I overslept," Jet said quietly.

"Can I…ask you something?" Kari questioned shyly.

"Sure. Somethin' wrong?" Jet asked.

"That's the thing….I don't know. Are you…happy?" Kari asked.

"I'm in a great mood," Jet said with a smile.

"No, I don't mean right now. I mean….are you happy….ya' know, with us?" Kari asked, her eyes low.

"I'm….o-of course I am. You're my one and only," Jet said, kissing her softly.

"Thanks," Kari said, showing a small grin.

"Yeah, well…I'm starved. I think I'm gonna go make something," Jet said, walking into the kitchen.

"Am….am I happy?" Kari asked herself silently.

-------------------------------------------------

The Temple of Time inside of the Hyrule Castle Town Market, the bustling capital of the land of Hyrule. Here, Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, Sheikahs, and all other manner of life gathered for trade, shop, pleasure, anything and everything. The market was lined with cobblestone, a large stone fountain in the middle, constantly spraying fresh clear water. There were numerous shops, including the famous Bazaar, who's wares went from nuts to bombs.

To the north of the market was Hyrule Castle, the home of the Hylian army, their King Harkinarian, Princess Zelda, and Castle Attendant and Sage of Shadow, Impa. These three people were celebrities in their own right, but they were hardly the only reason Hyrule's market was so successful. The area was not only good for shopping and trading however. The Temple of Time was centered just east of the castle, and it was the place where all Hylians went to pray.

Princess Zelda traveled quickly down the main hall of the white stoned temple, staring at its walls that reached up into the heavens so high that the roof was veiled in shadow. The ground below her was adorned by red carpet, leading to the Alter of Time and the three sacred Spiritual Stones: the Kokiri Emerald, the Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire. These three together held the power to open the Door of Time, which led to the temple's true center: the diamond shaped staircase leading to the Pedestal of Time, the place where the ancient race of Hylia hid the Master Sword in ages past.

When peace was once again restored to Hyrule, the Master sword was laid back to rest once and for all. Zelda hastily made her way to the pedestal, finding her greatest fears to be true: the sword was gone. Link was the only one who could wield the blade, and that could only mean Hyrule was threatened once more. She ran as quickly as she could back out to the market. Nothing was out of place. The people continued to talk and laugh as they had when she first went into the temple.

Zelda knew her premonitions were never wrong, she knew something was wrong. She simply had to find the source of darkness before it had a chance to hurt anyone.

--------------------------------------------

"When're the others going to get here?" Jet asked, chopping mushrooms on a wooden cutting block in the kitchen of his house.

"Soon. I got a call from Tai just awhile ago," Kari said happily.

"Matt with him?" Jet asked.

"Yep. I'm really glad they don't fight anymore," Kari said.

"Maybe, I always thought it was kinda cool when they went at it," Jet said.

"Jet….that's not funny. I don't want to see either of them get hurt," Kari scolded.

"You know I was kidding," Jet said.

"It's been getting harder and harder to tell, though," Kari complained.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Jet asked, obviously confused.

"You're always kidding around. That's what I mean. Sometimes I'm being serious….and you just…..you have trouble taking people seriously," Kari said, her hands on her hips.

"You used to like that about me," Jet said quietly. Kari sighed, wrapping her arms around Jet's chest.

"I still do…just not all the time…you can understand that, right?" Kari asked.

"Yeah…." Jet said slowly.

--------------------------------------

Zelda had been searching Hyrule Field for nearly an hour. Aside from hostile wildlife, there had been no signs of trouble. For that matter, there was no sign of Link, either. The sun was beating down on the field, and she was growing tired of her search, but she couldn't give up until she found the source of the trouble. If Link was in trouble, then she was the last defense Hyrule had. She had received Sheikah training from her attendant Impa from a young age, and was adept at fighting, her weapons of choice two daggers. Her arsenal also consisted of a chain whip and needles however.

She was currently dressed in her Sheikah disguise she had worn during Ganon's initial attack on Hyrule some time ago. While wearing this disguise she went by the alias Sheik, a nod to the race that taught her the skills she had used her whole life. Her lower face and hair were wrapped with white bandages, effectively concealing her gender. She wore fiery red contacts, and dressed in a purple and black body suit, the Sheikah emblem across her chest. Her fingers and wrists were bandaged, along with her upper torso. Her daggers were strapped to her upper thighs, and she concealed her needles underneath her wrist bandages.

Indeed, to the untrained eye, Sheik appeared to be a deadly Sheikah male. The disguise had saved her from the clutches of Ganon in the past, but now, she wore the costume as a sign of respect for the Sheikah, and to aid her combat skills.

She stopped walking when she reached the large "L" shaped stone wall near Lon Lon Ranch in the center of Hyrule Field. This was one of the highest points in the field, and if anything was amiss, it would be incredibly easy to see from this place. There was nothing. Zelda slowly tilted her head back, closing her eyes and thinking. There was a cool breeze blowing now, just as the sun was beginning to set below the desert sands of the Gerudo Valley.

She recalled how she always went to the field with Impa and picked flowers when she was little. Impa was the closest thing she had to a mother her whole life. He real mother, the Queen of Hyrule, died long ago, shortly after she was born. The fact that she never knew her mother always angered her. All she ever heard were stories of how a great a woman she was, and how she helped lead the kingdom to its current glory. All of the Hylian citizens old enough to remember her always told Zelda that she'd do a fine job fitting in her footsteps, but she wasn't so sure. She didn't even know if she really _wanted_ to follow the actions her mother took. She was her own individual, and she wished her people would stop thinking of her like a reincarnation of her deceased mother.

Her train of thought was broken by a loud buzzing sound. It was far off, but still very loud, and quickly closing distance. Could this be what was threatening Hyrule? Without turning, or even opening her eyes, Zelda readied her hands on her daggers. The buzzing was close now. It sounded more like blades brushing against each other now. The sound grew until it loomed over Zelda. She leapt to the side, then immediately did several back flips. Her opponents were now clear to her; Peahat Larva.

Peahats were plants, orange and red in color, normally very harmless, rooting themselves in the ground all day. Unless one ventured to close during the day, they stayed that way too. If awakened, they flew into the air, their razor sharp leaves spinning quickly, sharp enough to butcher a man in seconds. At night, the Peahat stayed asleep, and instead deployed its smaller and faster larva at intruders. Apparently she had gone too close to a slumbering Peahat without noticing. Regardless, it was a small threat.

She readied five needles on the fingertips of her left hand. One of the three pursuing larva loomed down upon her. She leapt in the air, kicking it hard, then launching all five needles into its upper body. It crashed into the stone wall, bursting into unnatural red flame. The second came up behind her. She quickly threw a Deku Nut, the bright flash disorienting her opponent, giving her enough time to leap to the side. She jumped several more times until she was at the highest point of the stone wall. She cracked her whip, the dying sunlight reflecting off of the chains the whip was composed of. The two remaining larva weaved around in a circular fashion, planning to attack from both sides. She brought the whip around to her right, lashing against the Larva hard, a wound in its skin spewing green blood. Still pursuing, but severely weakened.

The larva to her left was still going strong, and she smirked to herself, a plan coming to mind. She waited until the two were looming upon her, then back flipped off of the wall. The left Peahat Larva collided with the injured right Larva, and it almost immediately burst into a flash of radiant fire. The last larva flew at Zelda quickly. She ducked as it flew over her head. Standing quickly now, she delivered a hard high kick, followed by a single slash of her daggers. The Peahat Larva bounced into the ground, exploding into flames.

"Effortless," she said to herself, continuing on to find the evil threatening her kingdom.

---------------------------------------------

"It certainly looks as though you have kept improving your skills with that computer. You've made a believer out of me Jet, and you know how cynical I can get at times. I was certain the chances of you becoming literate with a computer system was one in a million," Izzy laughed.

"Ah-hah……yeah. I try," Jet said.

"Why don't you stop beating around the bush and tell 'im what ya' think of his house Izzy!" Tai laughed.

"Well um….for two people I'm sure it's accommodating, it's just….um," Izzy blushed.

"It's beautiful. Me and this house of mine are never gonna change a damn thing," Jet said with a smile.

"Don't mind goggle head over here, sometimes Tai loses oxygen to his brain because his hair hogs it all," Matt said coolly, leaning against the wall of Jet's dining room.

"Wha…..hey!" Tai yelled, fists clenched.

"Calm down, children," Kari said, smiling. Everyone laughed, calming down.

"So, whatcha cookin' Jet? Ya' know me, I could eat a horse!" Tai said enthusiastically.

"Pizza. It's just about the only thing I can cook," Jet said with a smile.

"Dirty liar. You love cooking," Kari said, nudging him.

"Do not. I hate cooking. Can't stand it," Jet said, face red, over compensating for Kari's comment.

"It's okay, cooking is a…..great habit for a guy," Tai said, cracking up.

"Don't be such an idiot, Tai. _Someone_ has to wear the pants in the family," Matt said.

"What a sexist remark!" Kari complained.

"Ha, I know Matt, but Jet looks so funny in a dress!" Tai laughed.

"Thanks, Kari," Jet said, slightly vexed.

"Can we all stop acting like infants? We're here to be friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. You know, a group of people who don't constantly bicker over meaningless things and infuriate each other?" Izzy said, angered despite his own speech.

"Yeah, sorry Izzy," Tai said, calming down.

"Don't apologize to me," Izzy said.

"Sorry Jet….sorry that Kari doesn't know how to be a house wife!" Tai laughed.

---------------------------------------------

Night had reached Hyrule. Zelda ran quicker now. She had given up hope nearly two hours ago, but now her heart beat sped and her head hurt. Close to a half hour ago she had heard an unmistaken able sound; the cry of a Black Gerudo Stallion. By Gerudo law these steeds were only allowed to be ridden by the single male Gerudo of the century. The last male Gerudo was Ganondorf Dragmire, or, as he now went by, Mandrag Ganon, the man who single handedly wrought chaos upon Hyrule time and time again.

She ran quick as she could, her lungs full of heat, her entire body wracked with pain. It had begun to rain in the field, bright lightning cracking though the black sky of Hyrule, the moon shrouded by grey clouds thick like a veil of despair over the land. She came to the castle and fell to her knees, out of stamina.

"And so the rat, after hours of unsuccessful hunt, ultimately returns to its filthy hole in the ground," Ganon said, looking down at Zelda, and then toward the direction of the castle.

"Ganon…so it is you," Zelda said, still on her knees, breathing heavily.

"Perfect. Kneeling before me, like you were always destined to be," Ganon said, smiling.

"How did you return? Link killed you, once and for all," Zelda said, disbelief apparent in her tone.

"You seem to have forgotten the one stipulation set forth after the death of anyone who bears a piece of the Triforce my sweet princess," Ganon began.

"…go on," Zelda said.

"If someone with a piece of the Triforce kills another with a piece of the Triforce, all that needs to occur to revive the fallen man is to have the blood of the one that struck him down sprinkled over his ashes. After I was defeated, my will in this world was weak, but in the Sacred Realm I still held power over the suffering creatures the likes of which you could never comprehend. Every labored breath they took they used to further my plans, and thanks to my loyal army, I obtained the single droplet of blood I needed for my goals to come to fruition," Ganon said, arms crossed.

"What did you do with Link!" Zelda yelled, overcome with emotion for her old friend.

"Heh heh heh…across the free realms I have dispersed numerous shadows of myself, demons who are born from Hell with no identity or face of their own. They take the form of whoever is more powerful than them. I command hundreds of these," Ganon explained.

"Phantom Ganon?" Zelda questioned.

"Phantom _Ganons_ your majesty," Ganon corrected her.

"Surely Link was not brought down by a ghost," Zelda said, trying desperately to convince herself with her own words and hide her fear at the same time.

"He believes he has killed me. When in reality, he has slain but one of the many Phantoms I have sent to the realm of Termina. However, that Phantom came across a tool Link used in the past; the Fierce Deity's Mask. When your foolish savior destroyed that mask, the energy it contained opened a portal to another world, and he was sucked into it. Now, he is drifting endlessly through time. Not to worry though, I can take you to him, but it will cost you," Ganon said, in complete control of the situation.

"What do you mean Mandrag? I do not have time to play your meaningless games," Zelda said, standing.

"Ah my dear, time will soon be the only thing you have, but be troubled not by these words. I present you with two choices: I shall head to Death Mountain once our meeting here ends. From there I will acquire something which I have searched endlessly for. You can take a stand here and try to stop me….or…" Ganon's voice trailed off.

"Or what?" Zelda asked. Ganon held out his armored left hand, and a spinning blue vortex appeared.

"Or you can take this Warp Portal, and it will lead you to Link. Before he departed from Termina, he was followed by another of my Phantoms. He is weak, and the Phantom will pursue him to the ends of the universe. If you stay here and fight me, perhaps you can save some of your people, meaningless an effort as it may be. But if you stay here, I can almost guarantee you that Link will die. The choice is yours, princess," Ganon said, smiling. Zelda stood motionless for several minutes, Ganon waiting patiently.

"Forgive me…..father," Zelda said, leaping into the portal.

"Fool. The pieces are moving. Now…I have work to do," Ganon said, heading in the direction of Death Mountain.

------------------------------------------------

"We'll seeya bright an' early tomorrow Jet!" Tai said happily, sticking his head through the front door.

"I still don't understand why you're leaving so early. It's only five," Jet said quietly.

"We've gotta get to the hotel to meet up with the others," Matt explained.

"Wasn't Joe driving? I doubt any of them'll get here in one piece. Not to mention the roads here are something else," Tai said.

"Mimi's probably flying in with a private jet, anyway," Izzy said sarcastically.

"Wha! Did you just make a joke Izzy?" Tai asked, feigning disbelief.

"Very funny. I'm going to take the children home now. I'll see you tomorrow Jet. Good night Kari!" Izzy said, closing the door behind him.

"Well, that was fun," Kari said, putting her arm around Jet's waist.

"I guess so," Jet said.

"Didn't you miss your old friends?" Kari asked, a concerned look on her face.

"You know as well I do that I never really fit in with any of them. Well, except maybe Joe, but Joe's a pansy," Jet said.

"Jet! Joe was never anything but nice to you!" Kari scolded.

"Fine, he's a nice pansy. Look, Kari. I love you and your friends, I'm just n-," Jet was cut off.

"You're just not a group person. I know. "I'm a loner" yadda yadda yadda. You give me the same speech all the time. You just need to assert yourself more. It's all about your attitude. If you have a good attitude, everything'll turn out better," Kari said cheerfully.

"And what if that just doesn't work for me? The attitude stuff?" Jet asked.

"Well….well then you just give up too easily!" Kari yelled, frustrated. She quickly walked off into the kitchen to attend to the dishes. Jet sighed, opening the front door and walking out onto his porch slowly. He sat down on the stone stairs leading down to the sidewalk and looked onto the street.

At least eighty percent of the memories he had of his childhood were bad ones, from getting his bike stolen to his parents being murdered. He had by no means led an easy life, but he always liked to think that he had turned out okay. He didn't have emotional break downs, he didn't cut, he did none of the things a stereotypical emotionally wounded person did. He was the epitome of togetherness in his own mind. But then Kari always said things that made him doubt himself. She was always the voice of reason in his life for as long as he had recalled needing one. It came naturally to Jet that whatever Kari said was right, and so every comment was taken to heart.

A bright flash of light in the woods past the town disturbed his thinking. It was sudden, a single blue flash, small and far off, but it caught Jet's eye. He stood slowly and gazed into the trees of Viridian Forest. He looked intently for any other signs that the flash had even occurred. Smoke, wind, sound, anything. He heard nothing. He walked back into his house slowly.

"Kari…" Jet called out slowly.

"Jet…" Kari said quietly, walking into the living room.

"There's so-," he was cut off by Kari.

"I have something to say. I'm….I'm sorry. Your attitude is fine. Everyone gets discouraged, I just…really care about you, and so when you're not happy, and there's nothing I can do…I get mad," Kari explained.

"It's….it's fine. Completely fine," Jet said, barely even listening to her.

"Jet? You seem distracted," Kari said, noting the blank expression about his face.

"There was a flash of blue light in Viridian Forest," Jet said.

"It was probably just two kids getting into a Poke'mon battle," Kari said, bored already.

"Kari, I'm a Poke'mon Master. I've seen 'em all. This was no battle," Jet said.

"Boy are you just chomping at the bit…" Kari said quietly.

"Come on, let's check it out," Jet said, grabbing Kari's hands.

"But- ugh….fine," Kari agreed reluctantly.

"Awesome! Come on!" Jet said in an excited tone, quickly rushing out of the front door.

----------------------------------------

The cool night air was something he had not felt in a long time. His consciousness had drifted on the edge of darkness and insanity many times in the past few years, never fully existing to either extreme. The Triforce of Power he possessed kept him from traveling to the Land of the Dead, and the valiant efforts of Link, the Hero of Time, kept him from Hyrule. Indeed, Ganon was an enigma, a being shrouded in mystery. Truth be told the immortal form he now took, that of Mandrag Ganon, his second most powerful transformation by way of magic, was one that he loathed.

With every exponential raise of strength came also a higher degree of pain and suffering. None of his power came without a price. To fight to his full potential would be the equivalent of stabbing himself in the chest repeatedly with a steaming rod. Every breath was labored, every movement wracking his body with pain, every thought poisoning his mind more and more. His only comfort, the only time he was free of pain and the torment of such great power, was when he took his mortal form, that of the Gerudo King, Ganondorf Dragmire.

He laughed at the paradox set up within himself. When he was most powerful, when he was literally incapable of dying, he was in the most pain. When he was himself, human, devoid of chaos, then he could be slain with a single sword stroke. Such weakness wasn't to say Ganondorf was incapable of utilizing the Triforce of Power, nor was it to say he was "weak" by any stretch of the imagination. However, when he took the form of Ganon, he had more power, and this was his obsession. He would go through any means to attain power. As long as he could recall it was all that consumed his thoughts, and now was no different.

Once he obtained the other two pieces of the Triforce, Wisdom and Courage, his suffering would stop. Once he attained the ultimate power, nothing could torment him, not even his own body. And to that end, he searched, day and night, the most cunning a man had ever been in the land of Hyrule. Every action he took was a brilliant step forward in fulfilling his devious plans. How would he repay the world for attaining his power? He would make them suffer a million times more than he did. And he would revel in it.

These thoughts consumed Ganon as he made his way up Death Mountain Trail, toward the Crater. There, his plan would begin. There, his new castle awaited. There, Hyrule would meet its end.

----------------------------------------

Viridian Forest. The dead leaves obscured the path through, and the setting sun obscured everything. Jet didn't honestly know what he was looking for as it was, but something about the flash intrigued him. It gave him a lively feeling, a feeling of importance, almost as if ignoring it would mean he was missing out on something. Jet couldn't stand that feeling. They continued to walk along the forest, insects scuttling about the underbrush, birds soaring above the trees, trying to find a suitable meal.

Viridian forest gave a dark feeling off sometimes, almost as if the forest itself had a conscience and it didn't want intruders passing through it. Jet could care less about dark feelings now however. He was consumed only by the desire to find the source of the other worldly light. The sound of rustling leaves could be heard now, several yards ahead. Jet quickened his pace.

"Jet, slow down, it's just gonna be a Poke'mon," Kari protested, tired and cold.

"No, Kari…I can feel it," Jet said, barely able to contain the excitement in his tone.

"Stop!" Kari yelled suddenly, stopping. Jet turned slowly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jet asked.

"I don't want to do this. I don't care what's over there. I wanna go home. Come on…please?" Kari asked.

"Kari, this isn't like you," Jet said, slightly concerned.

"Yes it is, you just never pay attention. Why are you always looking for trouble?" Kari asked.

"That's not how I am at all and you know it. I'm just figuring out what happened here," Jet said.

"But it's not our business. It doesn't concern us. If what happened here was connected to us, then we'd be involved already! Not running around the woods like a couple of kids looking for adventure," Kari protested.

"But….I _am_ looking for adventure, Kari," Jet said, squatting.

"Jet….adventures aren't for us," Kari said with a sigh.

"Did you forget about the Digital World? About everything that happened leading up to the fight with Malo Myotismon? That was what we were all about," Jet said.

"Jet! We aren't kids anymore! We have limits! We can't constantly run around dark caves or deep forests looking for something big and evil! You've done your part! You got your wish, right? You're a Poke'mon master! A gym leader! A Digi-Destined! You already saved the world! Stop trying to find more danger! It's people like you put the world in more danger than it's already in!" Kari yelled. Jet's eyes lowered, his spark gone. Kari blushed, knowing instantly what she had done.

It wasn't the first time she had killed Jet's spontaneity. She never did so on purpose, she was always legitimately speaking her mind, but the look Jet gave her afterward always made her wish she had just kept her mouth shut.

"Jet…I didn't mean-," Kari was interrupted.

"I'm going ahead. Do what you want. If you want to go back, I'll meet you at the house," Jet said in a monotonous tone.

"Jet…" Kari said in a pleading tone.

"No hard feelings, don't worry," Jet said, flashing a fake but reassuring smile. He turned then, and began walking toward the noise once more. Kari looked back toward Pallet Town for a moment, then silently followed Jet. The source of the noise was finally apparent after several more minutes of traveling through the shadow of Viridian Forest.

A man near six feet stood before them, blonde hair hanging down over his eyes, parted in the middle. His eyes glowed a fierce blue in the darkness of the woods, his pierced ears strangely pointed. He wore a green tunic, with a hat of the same color, white tights and long sleeve shirt underneath. He wore two belts, one across his waist, the other across his chest. About his hands and feet were leather boots and gauntlets, and strapped to his back were a sword and shield. He looked first at Kari, then at Jet, before drawing his long blade and standing in a defensive position.

"Who are you? Speak quickly, or I'll cut you down where you stand," Link said, trying to sound powerful as possible in front of these new people.

"Whoa, who are you? Should we call the police?" Kari asked.

"Calm down, calm down. I get the feeling this guy….isn't from around here," Jet said slowly.

"Around here? Where is "here"," Link asked.

"Viridian Forest. Back about a half hour or so is my hometown, Pallet Town," Jet explained.

"Pallet Town? Viridian Forest?" Link asked.

"Ya' know, planet Earth?" Jet asked sarcastically.

"Earth….a new realm…so that's where he sent me," Link said, lowering his sword.

"He who?" Kari asked.

"Hmph, how do I know you aren't his servants? He's enlisted mortals before," Link said, raising his blade once more.

"Ack, my name is Jet. This is my girlfriend, Kari," Jet explained.

"Jet, eh? My name is….Link," Link said, lowering his blade.

"Who were you talking about? Who brought you here? Where do you come from?" Jet asked.

"I come from the land of Hyrule. An evil war lord, a man named Ganon, sent me here. He may very well have followed me here," Link said, looking around the woods as if he expected the King of Evil to appear at any time.

"Hyrule….so there are other realms?" Jet asked.

"Many. You know about the realms? Common folk don't know of the realms existence," Link said.

"I only know about Earth, and the Digital World. But the way you talk, I'm beginning to believe in this "Hyrule" place, too," Jet said.

The Digital World?" Link asked.

"We can't get there anymore. Once peace was restored, our connection was lost. The coordinates were changed, and our Digivices can't take us there anymore. For all intents and purposes, the Digital World doesn't exist anymore," Jet said in a disappointed tone, remembering all of the adventures he had in the old world.

"Digivice? Do you mean….you have a means of leaving this world?" Link asked, hope in his voice.

"I…I don't really know. The Digivice's frequency isn't all the powerful. It relies on sonic waves transmitted by inactive portals to locate and open them. And even at that, it only ever worked with the Digital World. Once we went there and back, the coordinates were locked into our Digivices, and so we could almost instantaneously take any warp portal and morph it's path so that it would take us to the Digital World in seconds," Jet explained.

"Do you think you could do the same with Hyrule?" Link asked.

"Real big maybe. We'd have to use the computer at my house…it's been a long time since the Digivice has been activated….which means it wouldn't be able to detect warp portals anyway. Even at that, unless you can point me in the right direction as to the coordinates of this Hyrule place, I won't be able to help you at all," Jet said.

"So…we go to your dwelling, you use your computer, I tell you the location of Hyrule, and you send me there?" Link asked.

"Exactly," Jet confirmed.

"Good. Now then…..what's a computer?" Link asked.

----------------------------------------------

"This…is perfect," Ganon said, standing atop a pillar of rock in Death Mountain Crater. The numerous pits of molten red magma bathed the entire cavern in an unnatural red light. The old warp pad and the entrance to the Fire Temple were now covered with stone from a recent eruption, but he soon fix this. The Fire Temple would become an intricate part of his new kingdom. The location was set. Now all that was left was the army.

----------------------------------------------

"This is good. I think we're getting' somewhere. Given the direction the sun sets, and the time it is there right now, I think I can use the location of the sun to determine the coordinates," Jet said, pounding away at his keyboard. It was true what Izzy had said earlier. His skills with the computer had increased many times since he became a Digi-Destined, mostly because of the great interest he took in them once he returned to Earth. Scrolling screens of red text flew by quickly, Jet trying to help this man in the hopes of being able to go to his realm himself.

"You think I could go with you, ya' know, just to see the place?" Jet asked Link.

"If you really-," Link was cut off.

"No, Jet can't. you've got way too much to do here. Like tomorrow for instance, we have to meet up with Tai and the others," Kari said, making up excuses.

"Can't we put it off? They'll be in town for most of the month," Jet said.

"Jet…there's no way! It's been close to a year now since-,"

"Hey! Something's happening!" Link said, excited. The screen flashed a bright white, blue numbers scrolling across quickly.

"Ha! We've got a lock on Hyrule!" Jet said.

"I can go home?" Link asked.

"Anytime ya' want, I can open the warp portal with my Digivice," Jet said.

"Good, let's do this rig-," an explosion rocked the house. Smoke came in through the open window.

"What the hell was that?" Jet asked. All three of them quickly got up, rushing out of the front door. The town appeared to be fine, not a hint of anything abnormal anywhere in sight.

"Jet! The woods!" Kari said in a worried tone, pointing towards Viridian Forest. A small wisp of black smoke could be seen rising above the canopy of trees in the woods.

"Come on!" Link yelled, beginning to sprint ahead.

"What do you mean? We can't fight," Jet said.

"Just arm yourselves with something and follow me!" Link instructed, running toward the forest. Jet and Kari obeyed, running back into the house. Jet claimed his butcher knife from the sink, Kari opening a cupboard and retrieving a frying pan. They knew in a real situation the tools would be nearly useless, but at the very least, they made them feel better.

Back into the forest they traveled, darkness now completely covering the land, veiling the woods in shadows, casting the entire area in a sinister black. On this night the moon was new, and the dark clouds covering the Earth sky were no different from the shadows looming over Hyrule. Jet and Kari didn't even need to know who Ganon was to be aware of the fact that their realm was in as much danger as Link's.

They came at last to the clearing where the explosion had rung out into the night. The darkness was illuminated by a burning oak tree, the flames lashing out against the cold night air and reaching into the sky, embers flying to the ground and dying quickly from the cold chill of the night air. Before them stood the dark figure with fiery red hair clad in black armor. He was atop a large black steed, an enormous broadsword in his hand.

"Ganon," Link said, unsheathing his blade and readying his shield.

"So you made it here in one piece? Disappointing," Ganon said, a smile crossing his face.

"Ganon…" Link repeated, his anger rising.

"And what are these? Reinforcements? I have scouted the energy of the beings residing here. They are pathetic," Ganon said.

"You watch your mouth!" Jet protested, speaking before he had a chance to think.

"Jet!" Kari yelled. Ganon smiled, pushing his steed forward. He galloped toward Jet, raising his blade and delivering a mighty slash that the human barely ducked under. Jet threw his knife with all the might he could muster, and it lodged in the hind leg of the black horse, blood flowing from the wound and dripping to the forest floor, the horse stopping in its tracks. Link took the opportunity, arming his Fairy Bow and stringing an arrow. With a single shot, he struck the horse in between the eyes, and it fell to the ground, bursting into blue flame.

"The hell?" Jet said, in disbelief of the flame expelled upon the beast's death.

"Nice shot, Jet," Link said, running forward.

"You will pay for that," Ganon said, leaping into the air, ready to strike with his blade. Link rolled to the side, the large sword lodged in the ground where it was supposed to be in Link's body. Link quickly delivered three slashes, two hitting the Evil King in the arm, the third parried by his large sword. He punched the Hero of Time in the face, knocking him off his feet. He followed this with a heavy kick to Link's ribs. The Hylian rolled around, desperately trying to distance himself from his attacker. Ganon smiled, ready to finish the attack. He grabbed his blade with both hands, flipping it upside down, and then walking toward Link. He raised the sword, blade pointed toward the ground, and thrust it into the air, ready to plant it in Link's chest.

Kari rushed forward suddenly, hitting the Gerudo King in the back of the head with the frying pan. He back handed her hard in the face, sending her to the ground.

"Kari!" Jet yelled, rushing toward Ganon, hands clenched tightly into fists. Ganon laughed, effortlessly stepping to the side and kicking Jet in the spine. He fell to his knees, clutching his back in pain.

"This was all you had to offer me, hero? Hmph, very well. I was hoping our last confrontation could be one worthy of going down in the scrolls, but I suppose beggars can never be choosers. And so here, in a foreign land, far from your home, your life, as well as your legacy, shall end. The hope and light spread by the Hero of Time will now be extinguished like a candle in a downpour. Goodbye, hero," Ganon said, raising his sword.

A single razor sharp needle cut through the air, sticking in Ganon's neck. He turned, stopping his attack on Link. In the shadows Ganon could barely make out a slender shape.

"You….you were supposed to be trapped inside of the warp portal, stuck in the current of time forever!" Ganon yelled.

"I was…but it seems that Link's new allies opened a warp portal linking Hyrule with this realm. I was trapped for hours, drifting hopelessly, the only thing keeping me conscious my anger toward you, Mandrag. But here I am, and now your plan has failed," Zelda said, emerging from the shadows, still completely disguised.

"Fine. Let us see….just how far this determination of yours will carry you then," Ganon said, running toward Zelda. Ganon thrust his sword forward, Zelda cart wheeling out of the way. He spun the blade around, and again, Zelda ducked. Frustrated at the speed of his opponent, Ganon weaved the blade around again and again, delivering slash after slash, the speed of his sword no match for that of Zelda's. finally he dropped his blade, running at the Hylian princess.

He punched her in the chest and she fell to her knees, coughing. He then kicked her in the face, sending her backwards. Another kick, this time to the ribs, further injured the Hylian. She was doubled over in pain, blood staining her mask. Ganon laughed, raising his fist, now surrounded by dark energy. Just as he readied himself to kill the princess, the metal clang of the Hookshot being fired was heard throughout the woods. The metal hook stuck through Ganon's leg, blood spraying onto the ground. The King of Evil turned to see Link, still on his side, clutching the Hookshot in his hand tightly. He yanked the chain hard with his free hand, and Ganon fell to one knee. With a grunt, the Hylian retracted the chain, the hook flying back out of Ganon's leg and causing further injury.

He turned to face Zelda again, and was instantly stabbed in the neck with both of the princess' daggers. Blood sprayed from the wounds profusely, and Ganon began to choke on his own blood, desperately trying to relay one last message. Between the gargled chokes and mouthfuls of red, all present heard the following:

"The end….of this body….is simply a precursor….to the beginning…..of another's….reign," Ganon said slowly, laughing all the while. Zelda launched five needles into the Gerudo's forehead, and finally the laughter ceased. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell backwards, bursting into blue flame.

"Did we…..did we really do it?" Link asked, hopeful.

"Link….Ganon is still alive. This entire time we have been fighting his Phantoms," Zelda said, clutching her jaw tightly.

"Phantom Ganon? There's more than one?" Link asked in shock.

"Apparently, many more. He told me before I arrived here that he was heading toward Death Mountain. To do what, I cannot be sure, but whatever it is that Mandrag is planning, it can only spell doom to our people," Zelda said darkly.

"Jet, Kari. I need your help," Link said, looking at the couple.

"But…what can we do besides get in your way?" Kari asked, wishing the entire situation would just disappear and she'd wake up in her bed.

"Both of you saved my life back there. It doesn't take skill to be a hero. Once we get to Hyrule, I'll do what I can to improve your skills, but please…we need your help to take out Ganon," Link pleaded.

"Will Earth be safe…if we say no?" Jet asked, suddenly realizing the scope of what he had just gotten himself into.

"This place is called Earth? Ganon is aware of its existence. He can now enter and leave at will, and dispense his Phantoms. He could very easily use this place as a base of operations anytime he so chose. Not only is this place in danger, unless we do something, it's likely to become a base of operations. The people here are amazingly weak. Conquering a planet like this would not even prove a challenge to Ganon," Zelda said.

"Then….I guess….I guess we have no choice," Jet said.

"Can we at least get some sleep?" Kari said, nearly in tears. Jet held her close, looking at Link.

"Can you put us up for the night? I'd pay you, but I don't have anything in your currency," Link said.

"Of course, I've got two guest rooms, you can take those," Jet said.

"Thank you…rest well, for tomorrow….we go to Hyrule," Zelda said.

"Ganon won't act immediately. He's too weak. We still have some time," Link said.

"Time to do what?" Jet asked.

"Time to teach you how to fight," Link said slowly, staring into Jet's frightened blue eyes.


	2. The Fields of Hyrule

Chapter Two: The Field of Hyrule 

The golden light of the sun cut through the veil of fog and cleared the dark skies, the shining being of radiance slowly making it's way above the horizon of jagged mountains and bathing the entirety of Pallet Town in a gilded light. The treetops of Viridian Forest glowed orange and yellow and red, all the colors of the dying leaves enhanced in an almost heavenly manner, as if the divine angels of Heaven themselves planted the seed, knowing a beautiful sunrise like this would come.

Indeed, the sunrise over Pallet Town was a beautiful sight, something rarely beheld by the likes of men, and rarely appreciated by the likes of others. To witness such an event on a polluted realm such as Earth was a little miracle in it's own right, and was not to be taken for granted.

Jet grunted, pulling the curtains of his bedroom window shut with one hand. He couldn't believe he had only gotten minutes of sleep the whole night. He was tired, but much too excited to care. The whole night had consisted of his thoughts about the previous day's events. The way Link and Zelda had described Hyrule made it sound like a wonderful place to be. People seemed to be safe, carefree, happy, and open to adventure on a whim. All of these things Jet desired in his life more and more with every bland, ordinary day he had on Earth. His thoughts migrated toward his longtime girlfriend, Kari.

When they first fell in love so long ago, back when Jet was only twelve, nothing could separate them. They had everything in common, and Jet's love for adventure and danger only seemed to excite Kari more. Lately however, Kari seemed to want nothing more than to live a peaceful life with her friends and family in Pallet Town. She didn't wish for any of the things Jet felt he needed to be normal. Ever since the final battle in the Digital World with the ultimate dark Digimon MaloMyotismon, Kari's will to fight had been utterly destroyed, and Jet couldn't figure why.

Kari had a peaceful, content look about her face as she slept, loosely holding onto Jet. He stroked her hand lightly and she winced a bit. He sighed, laying back down. For awhile now, Kari had been slightly unwelcoming toward affection. He knew it was nothing serious, but at times, especially when she slumbered, Jet's very touch triggered a reaction you'd expect from being struck lightly.

He stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, the loose plaster roofing falling down in pieces here and there from age and lack of attention, the cobwebs hanging in the corners from disuse and neglect, the hole in the wall stained with blood and covered with a bookcase from a time when Jet's frustration had boiled over. His room, as well as his house, were full of memories. It was the same house he had lived in his whole life, and it was a treasure trove of memories. Some good, many bad. From time to time Jet still had nightmares about the murder of both of his parents that he was forced to witness, nightmares about running through Viridian Forest and hiding there for days. Nightmares detailing every painful memory of the event.

A slight grin tugged at the corner of Jet's cheek as he thought to himself the irony of some things in life. The happier a memory, the easier it was lost. The darker, more painful, and more tragic a thought however, the more and more detailed the sketches of it are in your mind. Like an intricate painting, every stroke holding with it meaning, every color used to convey a feeling. These things, the bad things, were the things which inevitably stuck with you. And the good, well, the good melted away far too quickly.

Jet glanced over at his desk, the same desk that housed his alarm clock, the large blocky, loud alarm clock with the ugly orange digital read-out that had pestered Jet since the day he bought it many years ago. Atop the same desk sat his Digivice, his Crest, and his brown leather bag filled with all of the Poke'balls in his collection. His Digivice would prove as his life line soon, his connection to other worlds. This place that sounded too good to be true, the land of Hyrule, every thought in his head was somehow linked to it. The idea excited him so much that he almost forgot the dangers he had faced in the battle with Phantom Ganon the day before. He could of lost his life. Kari could have lost hers.

He looked at Kari once more, turning to face her. She was beautiful, one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. Her eyes were the most beautiful color he had ever seen. Her skin was soft as silk to the touch, and seemed to take the sunlight around her and absorb it, sending it back out a million times more radiant and beautiful than when it first shone. He loved her, and didn't want to lose her, ever. Likewise, however, he didn't want to lose himself. One of the few things Jet's father had ever said to him that truly stuck were to stay true to oneself, through everything. He fondled the ying-yang necklace about his neck, the necklace he never took off, the last memento given to him by his father. He stroked Kari's face gently, and her eyes opened

"Ungh…..Jet? What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"It's still early," Jet answered slowly.

"You really wanna go through with this?" Kari asked.

"Going to Hyrule? Yeah…..yeah I do," Jet said in a faraway voice, the mere mention of the name "Hyrule" sending his thoughts into the cosmos.

"Mmm…..I don't want to get up just yet," Kari said slowly.

"Why not?" Jet asked.

"You never know…..when a moment may come again," Kari answered slowly.

"What do you mean?" Jet asked, somewhat confused by the words.

"Just….let me have this moment…..for a bit longer," Kari said in a pleading voice, holding Jet tightly.

"I love you," Jet said slowly.

"I….love you too," Kari said, her back to Jet, tears welling up in her eyes.

-

Death Mountain Crater. Home of the Great King of Evil's new kingdom. His demons had recently cut him a throne of black stone, and he seated himself atop the old Warp Pad Link had used to reach the Fire Temple so long ago. Ganon and his minions gazed into the fiery pits of glowing red magma intently. Beneath them the lava bubbled, bursting into the air every once in awhile. The sound of gagging and choking could be heard, but only when the screaming stopped.

"Milord," a Stalfos said in his native tongue, bowing before Ganon.

"What is it?" Mandrag asked with a scowl.

"The Hero of Time has not been seen since your Phantom sent him away in Termina," the Stalfos answered.

"And what of the princess?" Ganon asked.

"Zelda has not been seen either, lord," the Stalfos answered.

"Hmm….perhaps the Phantom I instructed to follow them really did the job," Ganon mused to himself, somewhat surprised at his good fortune.

"What are you doing?" the Stalfos asked, gazing into the bubbling lava.

"Creating…..my first commander for the new army," Ganon said.

"Creating?" the Stalfos asked.

"Or reviving, rather. A great asset he will be to us….and he has been aching for revenge in the pits of Hell…..ever since Link killed him. He will only be at roughly a quarter of his original strength….when he is full powered….however, magic, and time….can fix that problem. His determination will drive him to victory. He is the perfect creature for what I have in mind," Ganon said with a smile.

"Which is?" the Stalfos asked.

"Killing the king of Hyrule…..and taking the castle as my own," Ganon answered, smiling.

-

"So, you're sure this'll work?" Link asked.

"If all of the information is right, you got it," Jet answered.

"And if it's not?" Link asked.

"Then we'll all be lost to oblivion or somethin'….did anyone ever tell you that ya' think too much?" Jet asked.

"Impulsiveness is a flaw in it's own right," Link declared, somewhat flustered.

"Naw, it just depends on how ya' use it is all," Jet said, smiling.

"Let us make haste. We do not have time to idle and banter about nonsense. The King of Evil is about in the land of Hyrule, and if he is not stopped soon, then the land will lay in ruins and it's people will be murdered. Let us pray that such a fate has not already come to pass!" Zelda yelled, impatient.

"Look, Zelda, I know you're worried about Hyrule being the princess and all, but trust me, the two of us….err….four of us together….we'll clean house," Link said, pointing his thumb to his chest and winking.

"I hope you are correct in such an assumption," Zelda said doubtfully.

"Well, I guess that's good a go-ahead as any, let's do this!" Link yelled.

"Digi-Port open!" Jet yelled, moving his left arm about in a semi-circle and thrusting it forward. A blue spinning vortex of light formed out of the air, a cut in the dimensions, linking Earth to Hyrule. The group slowly walked in, Jet first, followed by Link and Zelda, and finally Kari. the spinning blue and white tunnel they had stepped into seemed to spiral off forever, only fierce winds and darkness for several miles followed by light, though distance had little meaning in a place like this. They were actually traveling through time itself. The warp portal seemed to go on forever, and all sense of distance and time was lost. Had they been there for ten seconds? Or for ten years? This was the first time Link had traveled through one conscious, and it was a truly terrifying experience for the Hylian.

It seemed as if the very things he dreaded and hated were embodying themselves in the boundless shadows all around them. Losses, enemies, battles, every single negative thing in his mind took form and shape and hungered to destroy him here. This place didn't need a time or location, for Link knew very well what it was. This place was fear. It swirled around him and shrouded everything until his sight was blinded by the ever encompassing darkness. The fear crept closer and closer to his mind until it was lashing out at him like a thousand whips, a thousand blood thirsty hounds, wanting to rip him apart into gobbets of bloody flesh. He screamed as loud as could, not realizing he didn't make a single noise.

The shadow dispersed suddenly, and a small pin prick of pure bright light appeared in the distance. A sense of warmth came over the Hero of Time, distant as he was from the hole, for in his heart, he knew, this was home. This….was Hyrule.

-

The four appeared in the middle of a seemingly endless field, beautiful green grass and wild plants and flowers nearing four feet in height at some places. Animals scuttled about in the thick underbrush of the areas toward the center of the field, and a large dirt path linked what was obviously the castle to another circular shaped stone structure situated in the very middle of the field. There was a large tree in front of the stone structure, a massive "L" shaped stone wall several feet to the side. The skies were an endless blue, the bright yellow sun beaming down on the field. Jet could hear the distant sound of a stream, the sound of fresh pure water flowing making his mouth water. The clouds were white as rice, few and distant, the pure rich unpolluted blue the richest color Jet could ever remember seeing.

The castle walls were amazing looking as well. A large wooden drawbridge, reinforced by tempered steel and large bolts, secured by stainless chains, all hooked to pure white stone walls rising close to thirty feet into the air. The moat was full of clear water, emptying in through a stream nearby and exiting through metal grating placed into a hole in the ground. There were two torches, one on either side of the drawbridge, and they were unlit, black staining the wall behind them, signs of near constant use. The inside of the castle was lined with cobblestone streets, and Jet could see several brick and clay houses in the distance.

Due east of the castle was the large stream, cutting a small gap in between the land, a stone bridge set into place, leading across to a large stone arch with a wooden fence lining the edge to save the less observant from an untimely end. A stone staircase led upwards past a wide stone crevice and into what appeared to be a village, a large mountain with a white ring of smoke around it barely visible in the far, far distance. The stream led around the bend and into a large river, the bank composed of uneven grassy land, dotted with trees, fences, and even boulders.

The stream continued west of the castle gates as well, into an open courtyard of sorts next to the castle walls, lined with trees and bushes, several species of Squirrels hastily stashing Deku Nuts for the Winter. The stream hit a large stone wall at this point, emptying into a tiny crevice in the wall and flowing elsewhere.

Past the circular stone structure situated in the center of the field Jet could see that the trees became more numerous, and thicker together. One large dead tree stood at the corner of a bend in the massive stone wall which created the perimeter of the seemingly endless field of Hyrule. To the west, Jet could just barely make out a large fence lined hill, covered in sand and red dirt. He assumed a desert of some sort lay in that direction. The field was amazing. It was truly something that one had to experience to fully appreciate, and for the first time in years, Jet felt alive, truly alive.

This place was real, truly real. If he was cut here, he would bleed, not a digital image of blood composed of memories and data, actual blood. It amazed him. It was hundreds of times better than Link had made it sound. Even the air, unpolluted and clear, was like a high to Jet. This place was something the likes of which he would have likely dreamed of back when he was a child.

"So….home sweet home. Whaddya think?" Link asked, hands on his waist.

"This is……this is awesome!" Jet yelled, jumping in the air, his fist thrust high.

"You're really that excited?" Link asked.

"Haha! This is incredible!" Jet yelled, looking around, his bright blue eyes like those of a child, still taking everything in.

"Everything still appears to be in one piece as well," Zelda said, more relieved than her guarded tone would lead one to believe.

"I guess…we should walk a bit. If we stand around here too long we could draw attention to ourselves. And….you aren't ready for that at all yet, either of you," Link said, staring at Jet and then at Kari.

"Right….let us travel west, toward Gerudo Valley, we can use the camp site there," Zelda suggested.

"Good idea," Link said.

"Isn't this great Kari?" Jet asked.

"Yeah Jet….it's…..wonderful," Kari said in an unsure voice.

"Let's go," Link said, motioning the group to follow him as he headed west.

-

"Ganon! I have grave news!" a Stalfos said, rushing toward the Gerudo King, out of breath.

"What now?" Ganon asked atop his throne, annoyed.

"The Hero of Time and the Princess of Hyrule have arrived, and they have two unidentified people from another realm with them," the Stalfos answered.

"Another realm? How do you know this?" Ganon asked.

"They're clothes…..and….their magic….the male….he used a weapon which had the same transportation magic you posses milord," the Stalfos said.

Ganon's eyes widened and he slammed his fist through the Stalfos head, the creature bursting into green flame. "Stalfos! Assemble! I want eight of you to travel to Hyrule and kill the Hero and his allies! Let no one live! Bring back Link's shield as proof of this feat!" Ganon yelled. The Stalfos obeyed, traveling through Ganon's Warp Portal toward Hyrule Field. The bubbling had died down, yet Ganon continued to stare into the lava, a grin tugging at his vile face.

-

"And so you live in the Lost Woods?" Jet asked.

"Well, yes and no. A bit past the Lost Woods. Kokiri Forest. It's a small village, best place you could live in this world. Always cool and shaded, a bit dark, fresh forest water everywhere, almost no hostile wildlife…it's perfect," Link answered.

"Sounds awesome…." Jet said, awestruck.

"Sounds like….a very nice place," Kari said, her mind elsewhere.

"How about you Zelda?" Jet asked.

"She's a prin-," Link was cut off.

"I live in Kakariko Village," Zelda answered in a rushed tone, cutting Link off. He gave her a scowl, confused as to why she blatantly lied. She lived in Hyrule Castle, she was the princess. Why didn't she tell Jet and Kari?

"Ah, and that's…..east of Hyrule Castle past the stream, right?" Jet asked.

"Yep," Link answered, smiling despite his friend's dishonesty.

"So….why do you wear that mask?" Jet asked.

"As a sign of respect for my race," Zelda answered.

"Your race? Ha," Link chimed in, laughing at Zelda lying once more.

"What….race are you? Isn't everyone here a Hylian who's a human?" Jet asked.

"There is….a dying race. A race surrounded by lore….they…that is, we….are the Sheikah. Bathed in shadow and trained in the arts of stealth and assassination….however…our skills long ago came with a price; overconfidence. We went into battles at the drop of a hat, trying to conquer territories. Nearly all of us were wiped out by the superior race, the Hylia," Zelda answered.

"Don't you mean Hylian?" Jet asked.

"Nope….the Hylia were our ancestors. The only difference between them and us was their superior ability in magic. We even have the same native language, Hylian," Link answered.

"I was wondering why you spoke English," Jet said, more to himself than anything.

"English? That what you call it on Earth? Here it's called Common-Tongue. Hylian language is spoken only in ceremonies and small states that broke away from the major kingdoms," Link explained.

"Different kingdoms? They aren't all just Hyrule?" Jet asked.

"Nope. Most of the Hylians are ruled by our King, Harkinarian, and our princess…." Link's voice trailed off.

"Princess? How old is she?" Jet asked.

"Eighteen," Link answered.

"What's she like? You're the hero of Hyrule, you must know her!" Jet exclaimed.

"Haha….she's very determined…..very strong, loyal, proud….but don't get me wrong. She's every ounce a woman. Beautiful, graceful, intelligent….however, she's a bit nervous about being herself around others for some reason," Link said, staring at Zelda.

"What's her name?" Jet asked.

"Look, we're nearly at the campsite," Zelda said, glad to interrupt the conversation about her.

"Yeah…I've got a tent in my side pack," Link said.

"Ha, just like a camping t-," Jet was cut off by an unearthly growl.

Standing less than twenty feet from the group were eight humanoid skeletons, completely animated. Their eyes glowed a faint red, and they wore blue armored caps with blue armored shoulder and knee pads. They wore red belts with tattered blue fabric, leather boots and gloves about their hands and feet. They held red bordered round buckler shields composed of black metal, and they carried gnarled swords nearing four feet in length, the blade made of red metal. These were Stalfos warriors, eight of which stood before the group.

Without a moment of hesitation, Link and Zelda ran ahead. Link readied his bow, stringing an arrow and letting it fly through the air. It bounced off of the first Stalfos shoulder armor, not harming the creature in the least. He strung another arrow, this time hitting the Stalfos in the chest. Green blood sprayed from the wound, the Stalfos grunting and continuing on. Zelda did numerous flips, landing in front of the Stalfos an knocking it to the ground with a leg sweep, punching it in the face. It bashed the princess in the face with its shield, and she stumbled backwards, stunned.

Link ran forward, ramming the now standing Stalfos with his own Hylian shield, sending him back. A Stalfos behind Link raised its blade to strike. "Link, behind you!" Zelda yelled, shaking her head, still dazed. He spun around quickly, bringing up his shield, the weight of the blow sending him to one knee. He delivered a quick slash with his Master sword to the lower section of the attacking Stalfos, the first now going after Zelda. She stood, her right arm behind her back, her left hand open, beckoning the Stalfos toward her. It obliged, awkwardly running toward the princess. She punched it in the face several times and it struck her in the chest with its hilt. She backed away, only to jump forward, head butting the Stalfos and backhanding it with her left hand. She backed away, waiting for the Stalfos to take the bait. Sure enough it did, and the princess finally revealed her right hand, lined with five razor sharp needles. She punched the Stalfos in the face, then flung the needles into its skull. The creature burst into flame.

"One down, seven to go!" Kari yelled.

"You guys can do it!" Jet yelled, feeling useless and hating it. Link had his hands full with the other seven Stalfos. He kicked the closest hard in the abdomen, rolling to the side of a wide swipe by another. Link was surrounded. Another Stalfos behind the Hylian hero readied his blade into a stabbing motion, ready to strike. Jet picked up a nearby stone, throwing it with all his might at the Stalfos' head. It created a large dent, green blood pouring from the wound. Link stood and faced opposite the wounded Stalfos, spinning around and landing on one knee, the quickness and accuracy of his blade quicker than the human eye could see. He smiled to himself as the Stalfos' head fell to the ground, bursting into flame a second before the rest of the foul demon.

A Stalfos made its way toward Jet, enraged, slashing its blade wildly. Jet back away, frightened, losing his footing on the uneven desert ground and falling. The Stalfos chuckled in a deep tone and dropped its shield, holding its massive blade with both hands above its head. Suddenly a chain wrapped itself around the demon's left leg and pulled hard, the Stalfos falling. Jet rolled to the side of the collapsed skeleton, kicking it in the head as hard as he could with his cheap tennis shoes. The Stalfos grunted and began to stand, five razor sharp needles finding their mark in the creature's forehead as it burst into flame.

"Zelda….you saved my life," Jet said, in slight disbelief of being saved by a woman, and of being put in danger this soon after entering Hyrule.

"It looks as if you owe me one, novice," Zelda said in a cheerful tone. Jet nodded.

"How many of those you got left?" Jet asked in regard to the needles she had used so potently along with the Chain Whip that had saved Jet's life.

"Not many more. Want some experience?" Zelda asked, looking over her shoulder. "Then take this, and help us fight," Zelda instructed, unsheathing the longer of her two daggers and offering it to Jet, handle first with one swift motion. He nodded, taking the weapon and balancing it in his hand several times, not used to the weight of a real weapon.

"Jet, be careful!" Kari yelled, in tears. The Earthling didn't notice her as he ran ahead. Link had sheathed his blade and was wielding a hefty silver hammer, the Megaton Hammer to be more specific, the weapon of myth from the Goron tribe. He held the tool with both hands, smashing into one of the Stalfos' ribcages, using the Megaton Hammer as if it were a battering ram. The Stalfos bled profusely, on it's knees. With a smile, Link brought the head of the hammer down, exploding its head into thousands of broken shards of bone, each bursting into green fire upon contact with the dusty ground.

Zelda kicked one of the demons in the face, spinning around and repeating the attack with her opposite foot, then slugging it with a heavy fist to the jaw, followed by a dagger stab to the mid section. It grunted, swinging its blade toward her. She ducked, pulling three needles from her hip sheathes and lodging them in the Stalfos' spine. It fell over, unable to move. The princess stabbed it in the head, ending its life.

The largest of the last three Stalfos dropped both of its weapons, opting to punch Link in the face. He sprawled backwards, blood running from his nose once more. The Stalfos laughed in the same menacing voice the rest of his species used. It picked Link up, hitting him in the face three more times before throwing him. The Hylian struggled to his feet, desperate to keep the fight up.

There were but two Stalfos unattended to. The first went after Zelda. She smiled beneath the bandages covering his face and did several back flips into the air, ready to slam her foot into the Stalfos' face. It caught her in mid-air however, and she fell awkwardly on her spine, dropping her dagger numerous feet away. She writhed and contorted and pain, the Stalfos leering over her. She searched for more needles, but to no avail. She closed her eyes, in too much pain to move, hoping death would catch her quickly.

The last Stalfos bolted at Kari swinging madly. Jet looked from Kari to Zelda, then to Kari and back again. He had no clue whom to help. His mind went a thousand different places in a matter of five seconds.

"Jet! Help me!" Kari pleaded, running as fast as she could away from the Stalfos, tripping and landing hard on the ground. Jet dashed forward, stabbing the Stalfos attacking Zelda in the head. The force of the attack not only killed the Stalfos in one blow, but sent Jet to the ground next to Zelda. She exhaled deeply, exhausted and frightened.

"It looks like….we are even," Zelda said, short of breath, eyes on Jet. He nodded, taking a moment to regain his breath. With a shriek from Kari, he came spiraling back to reality however.

"Kari!" Jet yelled, standing. It was over. She had to be dead. He had failed. Everything was in vain. His heart sunk. His thoughts were interrupted by another cry, from Link.

"Triforce of Courage!" Link screamed, holding his left hand in front of him and then forward, his palm facing the Stalfos atop Kari. The golden light of his Triforce piece shone forth, a beam of intense golden light shooting out of his hand, lighting up the darkening Hylian sky and blasting the Stalfos to pieces. The demon attacking Link hit him hard in the chest. Angered, the Hylian unsheathed his blade and stabbed the Stalfos' in the chest, twisting the blade around and bringing it up through the shoulder of the Stalfos who fell to the ground, exploding into flame just as the Wolfos howled far away on a mountain top, signifying the arrival of night in Hyrule.

"Looks like he's got spies," Link said, wiping the blood from his sword.

"A lot of them at that," Zelda said, her outfit torn, blood pouring from her forehead.

"Let's get to the camp site….we've got a lot to discuss," Link said, out of breath.

-

"Hmph….so the Stalfos failed after all. No matter. I will give them but a moment's time to rest…..soon," Ganon said, not worried in the least. The bubbling and noise was gone now from the expansive cavern. Only the sounds of chattering demons could be heard. The sound of darkness.

-

"So…..the Triforce is the symbol of providence left by the Goddesses after they completed Hyrule. There were three pieces. One left by each goddess. Din and the Triforce of Power, possessed now by Ganon, our enemy. Nayru and the Triforce of Wisdom, held by Zelda, and Farore and the Triforce of Courage, which belongs to me," Link explained.

"And….they can be used offensively?" Jet asked.

"Yeah….but it takes a lot of energy…..more than I usually have. Sometimes it can be used offensively in times of extreme emotion or desperation, like tonight," Link explained. Jet only looked at the ground.

"Normally, when you touch the Triforce, you get a wish. But if someone with a weak or unbalanced heart touches it, it will split into three pieces and go to those chosen by destiny to wield them. Ganon touched the Triforce, and all but the Triforce of Power left him, and came to us. And that's how we all became to intertwined. Ganon wants nothing more than the Triforce pieces he misses. It's all he lives for….and if you hadn't saved Zelda tonight, he may have been even closer to reaching that goal," Link said.

"Jet….I-I need to talk to you," Kari said suddenly, standing.

"What's up Kari, something wrong?" Jet asked.

"I need to talk to you….in private," Kari said. Jet nodded, and the two walked off into the near distance.

-

The two came to a small area directly underneath the stone arch atop which they were camping. The moon was just rising into the sky, casting the field in a beautiful light. Jet would have noted so to Kari, had he not felt so bad about his choice earlier.

"You….wanted to talk?" Jet asked, sensing it wouldn't be a good conversation.

"Jet…how have you liked this place today?" Kari asked.

"It's been great. This place is incredible, even better than I imagined. I could live in a place like this, I totally could see it," Jet answered, his spark returning.

"Exactly," Kari said, arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" Jet asked.

"I mean…Jet. Look at us. We've grown apart so much recently," Kari said.

"I know….sometimes I don't even know you," Jet said, eyes fixed on the ground.

"I don't know myself either," Kari said.

"But so what? What's it matter?" Jet asked.

"You love this place. You love adventure, all of this…..it's all made for you, but I can't! not anymore! This isn't me!" Kari yelled, shaking her head as if she could just close out the world.

"But you used to love adventuring! You lived for this too!" Jet yelled, not understanding Kari's problem.

"But not anymore….I want a house, a television, my friends, family, comforts of everyday Earth life," Kari said.

"Why are you so different! What did you do with Kari! ever since the fight with MaloMyotismon-," Jet was cut off.

"MaloMyotismon? MaloMyotismon! Do you even remember that fight? I was surrounded by darkness…..everywhere….he told me my friends were dead….he told me my family was dead…..he told me…he t-told me you were dead! I was so scared! All I wanted to do was die! I was so alone, and so cold….I couldn't believe that someone could be that evil! I never wanted anything like that to happen again! I didn't even want to think about the possibility of losing someone I care for again. When I was in the darkness, away from you, all I could think about was how much I loved you! How I'd give anything to see you, to know you were okay….and tonight…..tonight you almost got taken away again! I almost died!" Kari yelled.

"So what! What the hell are you trying to say?" Jet yelled. Kari fell to her knees, sobbing. The tears wouldn't stop flowing from her cheeks. Jet's will died down. When Kari wept, Jet felt like hell. He tried to help her up but she pushed him away, standing, looking him in the eyes fiercely with the same eyes that had gazed into his lovingly hours before.

She took his hand, still sobbing, making the same whimpering noise under her breath, trying desperately to hide it. She looked into his eyes and then kissed him. It was a kiss unlike anything they had ever shared before. Suddenly he remembered why he loved her so much, how much she meant to him, how he never wanted to break their embrace, and how he never wanted this moment to end. And more than anything, he realized what was happening. Their lips slowly parted, and she stepped back.

"I-I…..love you, Jet," Kari said, the tears flowing down her beautiful face, her radiance stronger than ever.

"Kari…." Jet said slowly.

"Please don't try to change my mind, Jet…..don't follow me…..don't look back at me…..and please…..please don't say my name…." Kari pleaded, her voice weak.

"What…..what should I say then?" Jet asked, his tone low.

"Just…..tell me….tell me you love me…once more. No hug, no kiss….just let me leave knowing how you feel, once more, please," Kari said.

"I love you…." Jet said slowly, eyes closed.

"You mean the world to me Jet….which is why I'm doing this," Kari whispered to herself as she turned her back to the man she loved. "Digi-Port Open!" Kari yelled, her voice weak and cracking. Jet slowly walked away to meet the others. He wasn't mad, nor in pain, he felt dead.

-

"Where's Kari?" Link asked, oblivious to the situation.

"She's gone….and um….she's not coming back," Jet said emotionless.

"Are you alright, Jet?" Zelda asked.

"I'm…..I'm starved! Let's eat something!" Jet exclaimed, changing his tone quickly.

"I'll go catch us a Guay! Be back in a few minutes!" Link said.

"Naw, I wanna come, too!" Jet exclaimed.

"Alright, come on," Link said, motioning Jet on. He nodded, following Link toward the field again. Zelda sat around the fire they had built, staring into the glowing embers, still completely disguised. She had to talk to Jet.

-

After hours of torment and pain from being reformed, the silver armored knight, a demon known as the Iron Knuckle, stood before Ganon, breathing heavily, visibly angered, despite the helmet disguising his eyes.

"What is your wish, my master?" the Iron Knuckle asked.

"Find Link, Zelda, and whatever other rats they brought with them, and destroy them! There are four. Kill every one of them," Ganon instructed.

"Yes, master," the Iron Knuckle answered.

"Good, now go….and you will be one step closer to becoming a General once more…..Onox," Ganon said, smiling.


End file.
